BlackHands
by Shinigami-Deathgate
Summary: Crossover Gundam wing x Noir this might hurt some Yaoi fans but I do this just to spicy some up. Well Heero is on a trip to Paris for a mission and what does he find? Mirelle is sorta OOC sorry :
1. Prolouge

Black Hands, Black Fate… 

By: Shini-chan

_A Mysterious past, an unknown future,_

_Children troubled by fate, both cursed_

_Suffer and play in the hands of the devil_

_Cursed to live a life of sorrow and death_

_Only wanting one thing…One thing…_

_Find a Place to belong…_

Prologue

It was a cold and misty day on Earth, it was now AC 196, the battle with the colonies have finally settled down. And Mariemaia Kushrenada finally realized the error of her ways.

Everything was at a time of peace with the colonies, and Earth. Even though all the pilots were still given side missions. Duo was in most of them as the decoy he seemed the casual part to play for that type of mission. Heero of coarse was played as the perfect one to get it just right, leave it to Mr. Perfect solider to get the job done. The cobalt eyed beauty set the bombs up in the right base dived for the artifact jumped out pressing the self detonation button blowing up the base as he breathed holding the device. He blinked and then placed it in his pocket.

He mumbled under his breath

"Mission…Accomplished "

The longhaired violet eyed pilot ran to Heero and said, "That was great" With an all happy-cheerful voice. The short chocolate brown haired solider just glared at the bubbly pilot and said

"The police will be here soon…Hn."

Duo smiled and then nodded as he ran up the hill and into the forest where their safe house was made. Heero just shrugged and walked in checking for new updates and checking the fridge wondering if the genki pilot has been snacking which means he would have to go grocery shopping soon for the stupid pilots forgetfulness. Heero just hnned again before taking one icy cold glare at Duo. Before tending to his laptop once more. He heard a ping and then stopped his search for parts for his computer. And read the e-mail from Dr. J. He blinked and then was a bit puzzled at where he was supposed to go.

"Paris?" Was the word that puzzled Heero the most, why there. Sure he had been there countless of times, he still felt like something weird was going on there. It bugged him but he chose to ignore it. He coughed and took out a newspaper, and began to read it and within no time Heero had heard.

_Ladies and Gentleman, please take all your belongings we will be landing shortly._

Heero sighed as he took his bag and then searched for the braided baka. He said 

"Duo get your stuff" Monotone no feeling as he walked out of the plane and into the airport they both walked to the situated safe house. He walked in placing his stuff on the bed getting out his laptop he checked more on the mission. So far nothing, he walked into the living room finding Duo still packing he then took a breath and walked out. He walked on the street places his hands in his pocket feeling the item. He somehow forgot he opened his hand and found a nice silver pocket watch with no chain attached, he blinked and flipped it open, as he heard it play a strange melody. It seemed to captivate him a bit somehow.

Heero finally snapped out of it, and closed the watch placing back into his pocket continuing to walk on to buy the groceries for him and Duo.


	2. Chapter I

Black hands, Black fate… 

**By Shini-chan**

_A Mysterious past, an unknown future,_

_Children troubled by fate, both cursed_

_Suffer and play in the hands of the devil_

_Cursed to live a life of sorrow and death_

_Only wanting one thing…One thing…_

Find a Place to belong… 

_**Chapter I**_

_**The fortunate encounter**_

Heero walked into a store and looked at the food complements knowing how that braided baka likes to eat, he sighed as he placed it in the basket anyways. He took a hand and placed it on a cantaloupe, he wasn't fond much of meet more of the fish. He bought the fish, fruits and rice for him knowing he'd be eating both the fruits and fish. Where as Duo would be eating the meat, and they would be sharing the rice. As for drinks he bought milk and orange juice for every morning breakfast, and for lunch he bought fruit punch for him and cola for Duo. Heero was much of a healthy person than Duo so it seemed only fair. He sighed as he looked at the things hoping these will last after the mission as well. He turned to grab an orange when he accidentally touched hands with a soft feminine hand making it belong to a female.

Cobalt blue eyes scan the hand, up to the arm seeing the face. The face was very much like his, it was cold and silent, yet it had something dark within the face. Short brown hair, and brown eyes tinted with a hint of red. One word crossed through to his mind that this was no ordinary girl for the way she looked only looked a bit sad. She took her hand away and then bowed as she said

"I am sorry…"A small and gentle voice passed over her pink lushes lips, she was rather small compared to him and yet by the sound of her voice she sounded very kind.

"Hn, it is fine" He said as he looked at her, as he began to speak a bit more than usual because of the aura this woman had on him seemed a bit scary. It reminded so much of his own. He looked around and then he paid for everything and walked out of the store. He noticed the same girl walk out after him only to be greeted by a small little white kitten. She gently picked it up and petted it, Heero noticed this and then smiled at this, another thought crossed his mind. She maybe scary but she has a gentle heart…she was very kind. Heero successfully made it back to the safe house as he placed the groceries back into the fridge and walked to check if he got any new e-mail and just as expected he did. He was reading the e-mail from Dr. J. as he took his gun in his pocket and a coat as he ran out into the mission he was assigned to.


	3. Chapter II

Black Hands, Black Fate… 

**By Shini-chan**

_A Mysterious past, an unknown future,_

_Children troubled by fate, both cursed_

_Suffer and play in the hands of the devil_

_Cursed to live a life of sorrow and death_

_Only wanting one thing…One thing…_

Find a Place to belong… Chapter II 

_**The Meeting…**_

Heero ran through the buildings and sneaked in beat a person up and stole their clothes without anyone knowing. And placed them on, he walked through the halls looking for his target when he heard a yelp. He glared to the side, and ran. He blinked as he saw that his target was already dead.

"?"

He couldn't believe it, someone beat him to it, and he looked at the killer's handy work. A bullet in his head, popcorn scattered everywhere. He looked at the popcorn and took a crenel with him he would give this to Dr. J later to analyze who assassinated his target before him. He hnned and glared at the wall before kicking his feet returning to the safe house. He grumbled, as he didn't complete his mission, he scratched his head as another grumble came from his lips. Duo popped into the room looking at the sulking Heero.

"Hey paly, whats wrong?" said the braided teen

Heero just hnned again as he glared at Duo giving him the 'I am not going to tell you, because if I do I will kill you' He looked at the floor as he walked to his computer, telling J that he didn't complete the mission. Ignoring what Duo had said, he was too pissed off to speak to him. Dr. J responded a bit disappointed as he yelled at Heero through the e-mail. Heero just cringed as he then realized that the words seem to be fake. Like someone cut and pasted them. He looked at that and scanned it briefly.

"Someone is messing with me, and J is involved" Blue crystal eyes looked at the computer screen as he then began to think, he took the popcorn crenel from his pocket he had picked up at the mission. He touched it with pliers because before he picked it up he placed it in a bag. And he was going to give it to J to analyze but since he found out Dr. J was twisted up in this plot too he wouldn't tell him because he might throw away the clue and give him false information. He hnned as he glared at the popcorn crenel, he looked away as he walked out of the safe house. He did change out of his clothes since now he was in his jeans and tank top he decided he would go to the park. He sat down under the tree as he looked at the river that passed all around the park with four small bridges everywhere so people could cross the river.

He lent his head on the tree; this tree was his secret place. A sanctuary of comfort, no one knew about this place but him. He smiled he never showed a smile in all his life he had been with Duo or anyone for that matter it was just him. He took a deep breath and his eyes were closed, he took in the nice smell of the flowers that were planted around him and the tree, he than started to think of better things and a better peace for everyone. He laid his head on the trunk; his thoughts were interrupted by a soft sigh. He blinked open his eyes, as the sun was still high.

He sat up alert as he ran over to the side seeing what it was. He saw the girl from the store, that strange girl with the cat. She was in a schoolgirl uniform this time. He blinked as a small cherry flower landed on her nose. She looked so peaceful like that he looked at her as he looked at what she was holding it was a large book and it was intitled 'Guerre et Paix' he blinked as he thought it sounded a bit french. He looked at her as she fluttered her eyes open looking at him.

"I knew you would come…I've been waiting." She said as she looked at him apparently so, she did know somehow. Heero just glared at her and sneered how did she know? He placed his hands in his jean pockets as he sat down away from her not trusting her one bit. He just glared at her from time to time; she just closed her eyes as she looked at him. Heero stood up, as the girl stood up again. He turned around, as he spoke to her

"Your name?"

"My name?"

"Yes your name what is it?"

"Yuumura, Kirika as I am told."

"Yuumura, Kirika…"

"Yours?"

He glared at her and then mumbled silently

"Yuy, Heero"

"Yuy-kun." She said as she looked at him with a straight face, she placed her book in her bag she had next to her. Heero nodded, and then said,

"Dinner?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you want to join me for dinner?"

She nodded as she walked next to him

"Nice, thank you…"

He began to walk as she walked next to him.

Translator's notes: **Guerre et Paix** – that translates to **War and Peace** as said on the internet it is supposed to be french version of the book, since Noir was originally french looking. So I figured.

Shini-chan: Thank you everyone for coming to view this fanfic v.v I don't own noir or Gundam because I am not that clever. This is just my thoughts… ; on paper XD so now. I'm trying to make it suspenseful since many people can already see my plot here XD. Okay now uhm, maybe the next one will be a better. And if I get encouraged to get a sequel then I will. . ; thank you for reading.


	4. Chapter III

**Black Hands, Black Fate**

By Shini-chan

_A Mysterious past, an unknown future,_

_Children troubled by fate, both cursed_

_Suffer and play in the hands of the devil_

_Cursed to live a life of sorrow and death_

_Only wanting one thing…One thing…_

_Find a Place to belong…_

**Chapter III**

_**Meetings and Partings**_

Heero and Kirika became fast friends as they learned to trust each other's inside although none of them really knew about their own profession. They nodded to each other as they spoke a bit more between licks of ice cream. Heero in his first time blushed; this girl was a lot like him. Someone special, someone close to him, someone just like him. He sighed as he looked down his chocolate lock fell on his face as he stared at the table. They had gone to an ice cream shop he wasn't that much into sweets but he was willing to try it. Kirika apparently liked somewhat of sweets as he was seeing her licking the green tea ice cream. He placed another flavored vanilla green tea ice cream in his mouth as he blinked it was rather good. They spoke again and they got to a certain point about each other's past. This was a touchy subject for both of them.

"How is your past?"

"I don't remember."

"You don't, I don't remember mine either."

They both looked down at the same time and then both smiled, Kirika placed a hand on Heero's and tapped it.

"Hey, lets split the bill shall we?"

"Hn" Heero said as he shook his head looking down to take his wallet from his pocket he looked at the money and paid for half as Kirika paid the other half. They both left the ice cream store and walked into the arcade, they were face to face with a shooting game. Both seemed to be exceptionally good, they never missed an opponent at the end of the game, both stared at each other and blinked. They both blushed hiding their face, as they both inched their hands to grab the guns but accidentally touched hands, Kirika's hand was on top of Heeros. She blushed and then looked at Heero, he was blushing too. He looked into her eyes, as he inched closer to her. And as they inch closer, they both could feel each other's breath on their lips. And just like that, they both shared one beautiful kiss.

Duo was at home as he sighed he was bored out of his mind, he left the house as well as he went to a store that solid fine metal for his gundam. He bounced a bit hyper and bits happy as he skipped home marry. His chestnut braid swung in the breeze as it whipped over his shoulder. He had his eyes closed humming a happy tune. His little moment was stopped when he was crashed on the ground on impact from someone. He got up, and saw it was a girl with long blonde hair to her waist, she had blue eyes that gleamed like the ocean at night.

"You should watch were you are going"

"Well same to you Blondie"

"I don't have time for this."

"Aww you being sore Blondie"

"Stuff it, your brains as unreeling as your hair"

"No one talks about the hair"

"Still I don't have time for this, someone is missing and I have to find them"

"Your not the only one who knows someone is missing"

After some insults and some parts of the story, the find out that both companions aren't so different. They both sighed, and then started to talk about each other's companions.

"Don't you think that sometimes your partner can drive you crazy because they are so silent, you just want to have a bit more conversation"

"Yeah, sometimes"

"Hey whats your name Blondie?"

"Mireille Bouquet" She said to the obvious idiot, as she then sighed and looked at him sort of sneering.

"Duo Maxwell" He said with an all knowing smile.

"Would you like some coffee…I'm sure we both need a cup" She said as she stood up and then looked at him.

"That's a pretty good idea," He said as he smiled and walked with her in the coffee shop.

Late that night, Heero and Kirika went out for a movie, and did normal things. But this time they were a couple.

"Hee-kun.." Kirika said her face a bit looking down, she placed her hand on his chest as she looked in his eyes

"Kirika-chan?" He said as he placed a hand on her head, then it trailed to her cheek, and then looked at her face and kissed her once more.

And naturally she kissed, back.

"Hee-kun, arigatou for this nice day we have, I don't want it to end.." She hugged him, and he hugged her back knowing some affection as he trailed his hand up her skirt by accident. And she paid no mind, she snuggled him and then. Unknown to most of the people around them someone was watching in the shadows.

A young girl, with amethyst looking hair-hidden eyes draped by a turquoise coat, a soft smirk came from her face as she said quietly to no one.

"My dear Kirika, how you change so much, too bad it cannot happen"

She smiled and jumped away from the scene she saw with Kirika, somehow Kirika could sense this as she shivered and then looked down

"Kirika-chan.."

"Hee-kun…Let's go somewhere…" she grabbed his hand and than ran out of there as fast as she could.

Shini-chan: Ahaha So Kirika and Heero are a couple now ne? I love how this turned out and I'll try making the other one a bit better ne ne, I'm glad your liking my story so far.


	5. Chapter IV

**Black Hands, Black Fate…**

**By Shini-chan**

_A Mysterious past, an unknown future,_

_Children troubled by fate, both cursed_

_Suffer and play in the hands of the devil_

_Cursed to live a life of sorrow and death_

_Only wanting one thing…One thing…_

_Find a Place to belong…_

**Chapter IV**

_**Promise of the melody**_

Kirika ran with Heero to a clear spot, no one in sight. Heero raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms.

"What is the meaning of this?" Heero asked as a sweat drop build on his forehead, Kirika looked at him and then sighed. She fished around her pocket and found nothing. She blinked and then started to panic. She went a bit crazy, as she fell on her knees.

"Were did it go?"

"What are you looking for?" He said as he looked at her noticing she is having a hard time finding whatever she was looking for.

"I lost a certain watch of mine…," She said, as she was sounding a bit sad, although she didn't want to look at Heero like this.

Heero blinked and pulled out something from his pocket, and walked over to her and hugged her from behind opening the watch as it played the melody.

Kirika gasped and looked at Heero she closed the watch with her hand on top of his.

"H-How?"

"You must have dropped it, I found this watch near a dead body…so now…tell me what are you?"

Kirika knew this would come as she looked into Heeros eyes.

"An assassin." She stood up and then took out her gun that she kept on the back of her skirt and pointed it at Heero.

"Now that you know, I will have to kill you" She began to gather tears, looking into his face. Heero then smirked and closed his eyes he immediately took out his gun lightning speed. And then pointed it at her as well.

"Well now, were so much the same are we not Kirika-chan?"

"So you too are an assassin that explains why you were by the body" She smirked as She looked at him and cocked her gun.

"Using pop-corn by the bodies in genius Kirika" He said as he closed his eyes, and then he looked at her. "I am ready to die, anytime Kirika-chan if it's by you. Then it will be blissful..."

Kirika opened her mouth a bit as she continued to gather tears. She dropped her gun and then looked at Heero. He did the same, as she hugged him. And then right then and there she spoke to him in a whisper. Heero blushed for a few minutes before nodding, he scooped her up in his arms. And carried her off into the night.

Duo and Mireille were in some sort of motel kissing and smooching and what not. I guess now you can tell they are more than friends are. Mireille giggled as Duo caressed certain parts on her body.

"Ooh, Duo…hehe"

Duo smirked and then kissed her on the lips, but however their little scene was over when they received a phone call on Mireille's cell phone. Mireille answered it before a moan passed by her lips.

"Hello…mmm."

"Mireille…" A familiar voice spoke.

Right away Mireille knew who this voice was.

"Kirika? Where have you been…mm…"

Kirika blinked and then heard Mireille moan she began to chuckle a bit but held most of it in.

"Mireille are you busy?"

"Yes I am, do you want to discuss this later? Mm."

"Right, I came to report to you I won't be home until tomorrow morning"

"Same here…"

"Goodnight…"

"Goodnight"

They both hung up as Heero walked out of the bathroom, only in a towel.

"Who was that Kirika-chan?" He said as he sat next to her. Kirika was in her towel as well; she had showered before him.

"My friend and guardian Mireille" She said as she laid down, Heero laid on top of her shut the lights and both towels were removed, the bed began to move as all that was heard was mild gasps and moans and loud moans in the night.

The next day they woke up next to each other, and walked into the shower together. And they dressed together and smiled as they paid for the room and left early next morning. Heero stopped by her house because Kirika earlier asked him if he wanted tea and breakfast at her and Mirelle's house. He nodded, and so they were heading towards her house.

Kirika smiled as she brewed the tea and set it down near the french cups she carefully poured the tea in the french teapot and gently served him the tea. As they were having fancy french breakfast with small little croutons and bread. A lot of veggies as usual and this was a nice morning breakfast for both of them.

Mirelle and Duo, arrived after Heero and Kirika's breakfast, They stared at each other for a bit as Duo began to blink, so did Heero.

"So braided baka this is where you have been" Heero said with a smirk.

"Same to you paly" Duo said as he placed his hands on his shoulders.

"Mirelle…" She said as Mirelle crouched down and then took a bite of a strawberry, before speaking.

"So we have all fell in love with each others partners," She said as she looked at Kirika.

Kirika nodded, as she took the plates and began to wash them. Mirelle helped out and whispered to Kirika as she helped wash.

"So does he know?"

Kirika nodded.

"You know what this means don't you?"

Kirika nodded but then turned to Mirelle.

"Even so, he accepted me even though he knew what I was. I feel we aren't that different, so he knows how it feels inside."

"Same…" Mirelle continued to wash as Heero and Duo were having their own conversation in the tea table.

Duo spoke first as usual

"Hey looking great together"

"Can say the same for you"

"So, she knows your name and does she know?"

"Hn…"

And knowing Duo of all the years he had been with Heero that particular Hn was a yes to his ears.

"Hope J doesn't find out"

"What about you, shouldn't you be worried about Dr. G?"

"Nah…"

"I think our doctors planned this, that is why we were assigned to be in Paris."

"You think so? How odd."

"I concur..." He took another sip of his tea before sitting up and poured him another cup of tea.

Duo and Heero stayed at Mirelle and Kirika's house for a bit. As they learned more and more about each other's companions. Kirika blinked and then nodded at some points she looked at Heero and then smiled as she hugged him. Life was good and everything seemed to be okay for now. But somehow she sensed something was going to happen, but she ignored it mostly. She was afraid though, and she would protect Heero this time making sure he won't be involved. She only hopped this will have a good ending. But usually dealing with her, it won't.

Shini-chan: Well, I dunno if this turned out well.x.x; well its up to you the reviewers I hope you like it. Well hope you like the next chappie


	6. Chapter V

Black Hands, Black Fate 

**By Shini-chan**

A Mysterious past, an unknown future,

Children troubled by fate, both cursed

Suffer and play in the hands of the devil

Cursed to live a life of sorrow and death

Only wanting one thing…One thing…

Find a Place to belong…

Chapter V 

**The whispering dagger, and the mysterious deal**

Heero and Kirika had been seeing eachother for several weeks now, they seemed to be opening up more and more with each other. And finally they realized they both fit, it was another day for them another date.

"Hee-kun, do you want some popcorn?" She whispered since they were in the middle of the movie.

"No, thank you, I've had enough" He said smiling at her placing a hand over hers, then watching the movie as well. Although his concentration was interrupted by a constant munching. He turned around and then whispered to the source.

"Keep it down Duo"

"Aww paly were hungry," Duo said apologizing as Mirelle munched the popcorn loud as well.

"Well its distracting"

"Fine..." Duo said finally as he crossed his arms and then watched the movie; he was getting bored from it because it wasn't his type of movie. But he figured Mirelle might like this type of movie so that is why he was on a double date with Heero and Kirika.

After long, boring time for Duo, the movie finally ended and Mirelle and Duo went off for the night to be alone. Heero and Kirika understood and then nodded, Kirika took Heeros hand as she looked into his face as she hid her eyes from him. A loud whistling sharp sound whist passed her head, she immediately spun to look at the object, interrupted her thoughts. It was a dagger; she blinked and then went in front of Heero.

"Kirika?" Heero looked at her a bit alarmed.

"Come…Chloe, come out of the shadows"

And just like that a figure with a long turquoise coat and dark magenta hair walked out of the shadows.

"My dear, Kirika, why must you be with this person, he does not belong for you" She said in a soft whisper.

"Your wrong, he isn't so different he's a lot like me Chloe…you don't understand"

"Very much so…But…I follow orders, I must assassinate your dear boyfriend"

Kirika took out her gun and then pointed it at Chloe, as she spoke softly

"I won't let you kill something so precious that I have found?"

"Sorry, but I won't let you interfere with my target" She took out more daggers and fired seven Kirika's eyes widened as she grabbed Heero and fell on him so the daggers would miss. She wasn't quick enough, as one skimmed her arm. She was quickly bleeding; she looked into Heeros face.

"Hee-kun, fight with me..." She spoke as Heero nodded, took out his gun. And Kirika got up. They both simultaneously jumped up did two backflips and then shot three times before kicking her.

Chloe was hurt but not badly, as she fired more daggers, one headed straight for Heero. Kirika saw this, jumped up shot Chloe, as she took in the dagger she fell backwards. Heeros eyes widened and caught her, Chloe skipped off in the night. She indeed was bleeding badly.

Heero just glared at the empty spot, Chloe was in a few moments ago. Kirika looked at Heero and was coughing, blood was dripping from her face, as she spoke raspy.

"Heero…"

"Shh…Shh…You shouldn't speak Kirika-chan…save your energy…"

"No…Heero…don't worry much about me…but please get me to a hospital…"

Heero nodded, and rushed her to the nearest hospital, and blinked and then. They placed her on a respirator and helped her breathing. They pumped blood in her, and Heero stayed in the front room. He was trembling, he didn't notice but water was escaping from his eyes. He placed a hand on his cheek as he blinked.

Was he crying? He looked at the ground and placed a hand on his own heart and smiled as he leaned back in his chair. He never thought the perfect solider Heero Yuy would develop feelings like this…feelings.

He found love.

Heero had called Mirelle and Duo, and a few minutes later they were at the hospital out of breath. Duo looked at him, and Mirelle looked at him as well serious.

"So how is she?"

"Don't know…"

"Poor girl…what happened anyways…" Duo spoke worriedly.

"A woman by the, the name of Chloe"

Mirelle's eyes widened a bit and looked down. Duo looked at Mirelle and then sat next to her. As he said,

"Hey hun, you know Chloe don't you?"

"She's…like Kirika and me…"

"Hmm…"

"Well, Chloe…I suspect she was watching you and Kirika, Heero."

Heero sighed, as the doctor then returned and walked to Heero. As he spoke to him.

"The wound is very fatal, we can keep her sustained for about the same months as the baby, but once she delivers the baby, she won't be able to live ever again. I'm sorry…"

Everyone's eyes widened.

"Baby?" Heero blinked as he looked at the doctor. "I wish she told me…"

"Apparently she was going to, her face had that expression. We can keep her like that until the baby is born. Do you wish to see her?"

Heero nodded, and so did everyone else. As they all stood up and walked to see her.

Shini-chan: Hey all thank you for liking my ficcie! I worked so hard on it, I haven't seen all of Noir which is the problem. So please cope with me I'm doing the best I can. I'm glad most of you like this fic. I'm not really good I used to be called Paine. So yeah I have done Heero x Duo and vice versa before but really they weren't so good as I have heard. Thank you all for reading my fic this means so much to me. And you all made me have the will to continue. I love you all hands everyone cookies and cakes

**Mystlady: **hey I didn't know you had the idea before. This idea has been floating around in my head since I first saw Noir. I've seen Gundam for years and so I have a nice comparison. I hope to read your fic when you make it and I'm glad that this fic has inspired you so. Sorry Mirelle isn't what you hoped for  I tried you know she's super hard to write XD.

**Ominae: **Hey you thank you for giving me support when I was feeling sad that this fic wouldn't stand on its own. You too have given me confidence. And for that I am glad, I will try harder to please you. Thank you

**Heartache: **I'm sorry the chapters were so short, you see because I've been super busy to write sorry. I will try harder..v.v;;


	7. Chapter VI

**Black Hands, Black Fate…**

By Shini-chan

_A Mysterious past, an unknown future,_

_Children troubled by fate, both cursed_

_Suffer and play in the hands of the devil_

_Cursed to live a life of sorrow and death_

_Only wanting one thing…One thing…_

_Find a Place to belong…_

Chapter VI 

The Mysterious ordeal

Heero and company, mainly Mirelle and Duo walked in to see Kirika. And, as fate, would have its own sick twist. They found her lying down with a sad expression upon her face. She was hooked up to various wires. One blue, another red, and also another one which was the color purple.

Everytime Kirika took another breath it looked like a sharp pain was surfacing from her soft cheeks. She was suffering and in agony, Heero could sense this quite well. As he looked at her face, his own eyes were saddened he found love at last and this was their goodbye. He opened his mouth a little to speak but no words came out, as he walked closer to her, and stared at her.

Not doing anything else just…staring at her. He sat down on a chair and watched the girl who changed him. She effected him so much and yet, it pained him as well.

"Kirika-chan." He spoke, as he didn't cry at all, although he had before but he didn't have the courage to right now. He looked at the wires and examined them; the blue wire was her oxygen that would keep her stable, but only for such a short time.

The red one was her blood and pulse, this was to keep her blood since a lot has spilt from her and this would help he rejuvenate the blood but only for a short while since it was so much. That left the purple one, one could guess this was her food supply, she had to be given food through a tube for now, and this one was shone the most.

"Kirika-chan…" He looked at her hand as he took it in his own as he hoped and wished to Kami Sama that she wouldn't leave him. He fully trusted her and fully opened his weak heart to…she couldn't leave him now…could she? He sighed and then gripped her fingers not too tight since the tubes would move too fast if he did. He spoke to her, as he whispered, making sure Duo and Mirelle couldn't hear.

"Kirika-chan…if you could have told me sooner…maybe…things wouldn't be this way…" He placed his other hand on her stomache gently as he looked at her expression. He found nothing but pain, as he sighed looking down.

He heard a faint whimper, that was when he snapped and looked at her again. Tears were building in her eyes, as her lips curved a bit. As it showed a faint smile, Heero could read what she ment or guessed what she ment.

She wanted to die…

He looked at her again and then spoke a little loud as he said.

"Your very brave Kirika-chan…I'll take care of the child for us and for everything, my sweet Kirika…"

Now this would have been a sweet and romantic moment if it wasn't for a certain braided baka blowing his nose and Mirelle crying a little loud but we can tell she was trying to surpress it.

All Heero could do was sweat drop as he looked at his lover once more before looking down as he said.

"You can go on home…I'll stay here for a bit…"

Mirelle and Duo understood that Heero wanted to be alone with her so he could speak to her more. So Duo and Mirelle left, as they exited the hospital, Mirelle had more pain on her face than any other mischievous fight she had ever been in.

Chloe had returned back to the rooting place of the SOLDATS. Chloe walked silently through the solid doors having her eyes closed as she heard a familiar voice all too well.

"Mission completed my dear Chloe?"

"Negative, Altena…but don't worry he is weakening, however the operation is going to be a success. You should take that up with him."

"Indeed I shall, he and the other him would be most pleased although it would have been a bit better Chloe, if you didn't kill her."

"She loves him more than us Altena she has become twisted, but the new addition should be."

"Exactly..."

And with that Chloe nodded and then walked on, she continued to walk, as she went to her sad looking room.

Altena walked into the main control room as she spoke to two strange men.

"Everything is falling into place."

"Very good Altena, I know that boy wouldn't resist, and as usual I will cut you some pay."

"Thank you..." She said as she walked away while closing the door.

"Yes, very excellent, now what will he do."

"You know your boy is a real idiot, he's not as perfect as you seemed."

"Why do you think we'll use it."

"Because you don't like him anymore and he's getting old yeah I heard this before."

"Yes, and you will get Mirelle at the same time."

"Very, very that foolish street rat wouldn't be efficient anymore, so we both must have replacements."

The both nodded as they walked to a different part of the room both smirking with a cruel expression on their faces.

After some more hours, Heero sighed as he stood up since the lady had told him to leave. And he didn't want to make a scene so did as he was told. He took one last glance at Kirika, as he walked on what was he to do now…He kicked the dirt as he walked back to the safe house as he began to think more and more. After a few minutes later, He got up as he then decided to walk to Mirelle and Kirika's house and then began to think more on the subject at hand. He walked to sit down, when he felt something in the couch he pulled it out and began to look at the cover, it was black with a red clasp on it. It had the words,

'Forbidden.'

He could only guess one thing when he looked at this, this was Kirika's diary.

Shini-chan: Yeah Phew I haven't updated in awhile and I'm getting back in typing I'm all happy right now and super serious tired v.v now I will try sleeping for a bit thanks for the reviews hugs to you all and forever ** yawns **night


End file.
